Un Sueño Feudal
by Cmmv
Summary: Kai es trasladado misteriosamente a la era feudal donde al principio se encuentra a Kagome y Sango. En plena batalla debera despertar sus poderes para acabar con el yökai y tambien para salvar la vida de la hermosa exterminadora.
1. Un Sueño Feudal: Prefacio

**UN SUEÑO FEUDAL **

**Por **

**CLAUDIO MARTINEZ**

**PREFACIO**

Hace cuatro a os poco m s o menos que, con motivo de guardar un acontecimiento especial y aprovechando tambi n la ocasi n para explorar los l mites de m creatividad e imaginaci n me arriesgue a escribir esta peculiar historia. La cual gira en torno a Kai un guerrero que se ve envuelto en una serie de calamidades y sucesos para l desconocidos y se ve arrastrado a la era feudal del Jap n. Kai cuenta que en su aventura se encuentra a un grupo de cinco viajeros que est n en la b squeda de los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama, y que se llaman: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango y Shippo.

Ahora bien, lo que ofrezco hoy a los lectores son los primeros cap tulos de esta preciosa historia, restituy ndole el t tulo que le conviene, aceptando el compromiso de, si, como no dudo, estos cap tulos tienen el gusto y agrado que merece, publicar inmediatamente despu s los siguientes.

Expuesto esto, pasemos a nuestra historia.


	2. Capitulo 1: El inicio

**UN SUEÑO FEUDAL**

**Capitulo 1:**

**"El inicio"**

El primer día del mes de agosto de 2004, la gran Tokio parecía hallarse más revuelta que nunca debido a la innumerable cantidad de habitantes que tenía aquella ciudad y su ritmo tan acelerado hacía de ella una de las ciudades más congestionadas del mundo. En aquel tiempo, los pánicos y sucesos extraordinarios eran frecuentes, y transcurrían pocos días sin que una u otra región registrase en sus archivos algún acontecimiento de aquella índole. Más precisamente esos sucesos extraordinarios eran algo raro para aquel entonces y era incomprensible hasta para el investigador más pintado, pero aquello tenía su razón y la vida de alguien iba a cambiar desde este entonces.

Un joven - hagamos un retrato de un solo plumazo - figúrense a D'artagnan, joven galante de la historia de "Los Tres Mosqueteros" (para aquellos que leyeron el libro, se imaginaran como es). Rostro alargado y moreno; músculos maxilares enormemente desarrollados; los ojos abiertos e inteligentes; nariz finamente dibujada; de estatura regular, no era demasiado alto, pero tampoco era bajo; y de un físico, que muchos jóvenes de su edad envidiaban, cuerpo atlético, musculatura bien proporcionada, las condiciones de su cuerpo se debían a que se mantenía gracias a las artes marciales.

Con tan solo diecinueve años nuestro joven es único, muy diferente a las otras personas, quizás se deba a su carácter, o quizás se deba a la forma en cómo se expresa, muy distinto a las personas de esta época actual. La manera de expresarse de Kai, es similar ó podría decirse que igual a los gentiles hombres, caballeros de los años 1625 época de reyes, condes, duques y mosqueteros, algo que lamentablemente no se ve ya en esta época, y que si se ve, como en el caso de nuestro joven amigo, es algo muy extraño.

— El desayuno está listo — le avisa su madre.  
— Ahí voy — contestó Kai mientras bajaba rápidamente los escalones.  
Rápidamente entro a la cocina y se sentó a comer, mientras lo hacía, notó que su madre quiso decirle unas palabras.

— ¿Sucede algo mamá? – preguntó mientras continuaba comiendo su desayuno.  
— Bueno hijo, en realidad es difícil para mí aceptar que ya te estás convirtiendo en todo un hombre ó mejor dicho que te has convertido en todo un hombre, pues has de entender que aun te veo como un bebe, aun tengo el recuerdo de cuando te llevaba en mis brazos.  
— Mamá... – dijo el joven conmovido al escuchar esas palabras.  
— Debes tener mucho cuidado hijo, recuerda que hoy día hay muchos peligros allá afuera.  
— Si madre, lo tendré por eso no te preocupes. Por quería avisarte que hoy llegare algo tarde, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.  
— Bueno hijo, pero ya sabes, ten mucho cuidado, de todas maneras aquí te guardo la cena.  
— Esta bien mamá, gracias. Ya tengo que irme, adiós – dijo Kai al despedirse madre con mucho cariño y afecto.  
— Adiós hijo — dijo la madre con el cariño que tiene toda madre por su hijo.

Olvidamos mencionar, que nuestro joven amigo es hijo único, y que vive solo con su madre, ya que su padre murió hace muchos años cuando Kai era apenas un niño.

Al llegar a la universidad, se encuentra con sus dos mejores amigos.

— ¡Hey! ¿En dónde te encontrabas? — Exclamó un joven de cabello castaño, tez clara, ojos azules y de gran estatura — Te estuvimos llamando y nunca contestaste, ayer te has perdido de ver la película nueva.  
— Cierto, la película estaba muy interesante, y muy buena, por cierto... – añadió otro joven que se encontraba al lado de su interlocutor, este era un poco más bajo de estatura, su cabello era negro, bastante liso, sus ojos eran oscuros como su cabello.

Kai miro con atención a su interlocutor, pues sabía que aun tenía algo que decir pero, quizás pensaba en cómo decirlo.

— Después de la película — continuo este después de una larga pausa — nos encontramos a un par de chicas muy simpáticas, las invitamos a comer y aceptaron, luego las acompañamos a sus casas, y nos dieron sus números de teléfono.  
— ¡Vaya suerte! – dijo el joven, quedando luego algo pensativo.  
— Si, y vaya suerte – repuso el amigo que al parecer no había concluido con la historia – vaya suerte, pues, en realidad eran tres chicas, pero la última tuvo algo que hacer y se fue en el acto.  
— ¿Y qué ocurre con eso? — pregunto Kai.  
— Pues sencillamente – añadió aquel joven de alta estatura —, sencillamente no se fue porque tuviera algo que hacer.  
— ¡Oh! Ya lo creo ¬— exclamó el otro joven, que había caído en lo que quiso decir su amigo.  
— ¿Pues y entonces cual es el misterio con esta tercera chica? — Preguntó Kai  
— ¿Aun no caes? ¬— preguntó el amigo narrador de aquella historia, sorprendido por la pregunta que le hizo Kai en cuestión.  
— No — respondió Kai —, sin duda no lo sé, y no se a donde quieres llegar con esto Sonny.

El otro joven se le acercó sigilosamente a Kai y dijo:  
—No es cuestión de que no estuvieses involucrado, sencillamente esa chica se fue porque no teníamos un tercer amigo.  
— ¡Ah! Comprendo, que mala suerte para esa chica. — dijo Kai.  
— Si, mala ¡Suerte! — exclamó exasperado el joven de alta estatura que había sido llamado por el nombre de Sonny. — Mala ¡Suerte! Para la pobre chica que se tuvo que ir inventando una excusa, porque viendo que no tenía un acompañante como sus amigas, tuvo que irse con las manos vacías.  
— ¡No empieces! — dijo el otro amigo, viendo el camino que tomaba la situación.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Kai, reconociendo el sarcasmo – ¿Acaso insinúas que esa chica se fue porque yo no estaba ahí?  
— Diste en el clavo – dijo Sonny. – Vamos, no lo tomes a mal – decía este – No lo tomes a mal, no lo digo con la intención de que te molestarte, lo digo es porque casi no sales, no te diviertes, pasas la mayoría del tiempo metido en tu casa, y con la cabeza metida en los libros, tienes que relajarte un poco amigo, salir y disfrutar, tampoco digo que descuides los estudios, pues no es la intención, la intención es relajarse un poco, además mírate, muchos desearían tener tu físico y tu personalidad, tu deberías de estar repleto de mujeres, sin embargo andas solo.

En aquel momento un breve e incomodo silencio reino por espacio de unos segundos, los cuales parecieron una eternidad.

— Bueno — dijo Kai rompiendo el silencio — no es que yo no quiera salir, recuerda que yo vivo solo con mi madre, y tengo que ayudarla en todo, no puedo dejarla sola. En cuanto a lo otro — continuó — sencillamente yo no ando en búsqueda de chicas, y no quiero andar con una solo por capricho, lo que dijiste de estar repleto de mujeres, no va conmigo, no soy así, si quiero a una mujer, pues es a una sola, y a nadie más.  
— Estoy contigo — dijo el otro amigo. — pues desgraciadamente no hay nadie que piense y se exprese como tú, diría que son muy pocos ó que ya no hay, por eso te admiro.  
— Gracias, Chu de verdad tu me comprendes – dijo el joven  
— Yo apoyo también en lo que dice nuestro amigo, en realidad eres único, por eso te apreciamos y admiramos mucho tu manera de ser — dijo Sonny, luego de comprender las palabras de su amigo.  
— Y yo también los admiro a ustedes — dijo Kai — pues en este mundo es difícil conseguir una amistad como la de ustedes.  
— Será mejor que entremos a clase, o nos regañaran por llegar tarde — dice Chu  
— ¡Sí! — dijeron a coro los dos amigos.

Al final de las clases se reúnen nuevamente y se marchan para sus respectivos hogares, pero, Kai tenía aun cosas que hacer, que según les explico a sus amigos eran asuntos de gran importancia, se despidieron de él con gran afecto, y cada quien tomo por su camino.

Ahora ¿Qué asuntos de importancia tenía que hacer un joven de diecinueve años, hasta tan tarde? Todo el mundo ignoraba eso. La opinión de Sonny era que quizás fuese a los alrededores de alguna ciudad y encontrarse con alguna chica. Por otro lado Chu pensaba que como se profundizaba mucho en sus estudios, haría las investigaciones, trabajos y ejercicios pendientes que asignaran en la semana de clase. Un tercero llegó a la conclusión, que siendo misteriosas las cosas de aquella índole más valía no profundizar mucho.

Ya era muy tarde, y nuestro joven amigo estaba muy cansado, era la una de la mañana, había pasado ese tiempo en la biblioteca, por suerte conocía al encargado de la misma siendo muy buenos amigos, le permitía quedarse hasta tal hora, con la condición de que Kai se tenía que encargar de cerrar el local. Sin percatarse de la hora, quiso ir a un centro de investigaciones pero ya todo se encontraba cerrado, rápidamente miro su reloj y se percató de la hora que era, se impresiono al ver lo tarde que era, y no tuvo más opción que regresar a su casa.

A Kai le gustaba leer mucho, e investigar temas sumamente complicados, que requieren de un análisis minucioso para poder profundizarlos, temas que incluso se requeriría leerlo al menos dos veces para poder entender su significado.

El joven luego de un largo caminar, de transitar por esas calles, que a esas horas de la noche, ó bien decir de la mañana estaba todo despoblado, muy solitario, de vez en cuando se veía caminar, aquí y allá a alguna persona. Llegó pues a su casa, trato de hacer el menor ruido posible, fue a la habitación de su madre, y la encontró durmiendo, volvió al comedor, y vio que su madre le había guardado la cena, comió un poco, y luego se fue a dormir.

La larga noche, hizo Kai se despertara un poco tarde, y apurado por la hora no le dio tiempo si quiera para desayunarse bien.

— ¡No! — Exclamó Kai sobresaltándose — ¡No puede ser, me he quedado dormido! –  
— Hijo, ven para que desayunes — gritó la madre de Kai  
— No tengo tiempo mamá — dijo el joven apresurado —, no llegare a tiempo.  
— ¿Te volviste a quedar dormido cierto? — Exclamó en tono de reclamo — Anda come algo, recuerda que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día, además no querrás irte con el estomago vacío.  
— Bueno, está bien comeré un poco — dijo mientras se atragantaba las tostadas. Apurado por la hora, salió como un rayo de su casa.

Pero apenas salió de su casa, y en cuestión de segundos se encontró en la universidad, nuestros lectores no olvidaran que Kai es un joven con excelentes condiciones físicas, pero la universidad se encontraba muy lejos de su casa, estaba aproximadamente como a unos quince kilómetros de distancia. Distancia que en un auto se puede lograr en al menos diez o quince minutos, él había logrado llegar por sus propios medios en tan solo unos segundos, pero ¿Cómo? Esa era la pregunta que lo agobiaba mientras se encontraba parado frente al portón de la universidad.

"Pero… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?" se preguntó Kai "Estoy realmente en la universidad ¿Estaré soñando? No lo creo, pero entonces…"

De pronto comenzó a sonar la campana que anunciaba la entrada a la primera hora de clase, Kai sacudió su cabeza de un lado hacia otro, y dejando para después aquellas preguntas tan agobiantes se dirigió rápidamente hacia su salón de clases.


	3. Capitulo 2: Una batalla comienza

**Capitulo 2:**  
**"Una batalla comienza"**

Kai corrió de prisa hacia su salón de clase, la campana había anunciado la entrada y el inicio de estas, lo extraño en todo esto y para el mismo joven era que a pesar de haber recorrido tan enorme distancia en tan poco tiempo no se sentía para nada agotado, ni mucho menos se le veía agitado, parecía como si aquella universidad le quedara a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que lo agobiaba en ese momento, por el momento no le dio la mayor importancia, y decidió por tanto dejar el asunto para después de clases.

Así pues entro a su salón de clases, el profesor no le habia hecho ninguna observación ya que el tiempo de retraso que tenia eran de apenas unos segundos, de igual forma Kai se excuso por haber llegado tarde.

— Buenos días – dijo Kai.  
— ¡Ah! Joven Kai, adelante tome asiento — dijo el profesor mientras invitaba al joven a pasar al salón — aun no he comenzado.  
— Gracias – dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndose a su asiento donde lo esperaban sus amigos.  
— Oye ¿Y a ti qué te paso? – preguntó Sonny, viendo extraña la situación. —, no es normal en ti que llegues después de las campanadas que anuncian la entrada.  
— Cierto — añadió Chu. —, tu costumbre suele ser, estar aquí prácticamente una hora antes de la entrada a clases ¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
— Luego les explicare con calma — dijo Kai —, será mejor que atendamos la clase.

La clase ya había iniciado, Kai pensó que sería una molestia tanto para el profesor, cómo para sus compañeros, interrumpirla hablando de asuntos ajenos a esta, así que para evitarse problemas, dejó el asunto para más tarde.

Pero cómo suele suceder en muchas ocasiones, la hora habia pasado lentamente, sus compañeros tenían la necesidad de saber lo que habia ocurrido, mucho más cuando los mata esa sensación de curiosidad, por otro lado Kai también tenia ansias de contarles a sus amigos lo ocurrido, se vio en una de esas ocasiones donde quiere desahogarse en quienes más confía, de pronto aquella curiosidad y ansias se disiparon cuando escucharon la campanada de la hora de almuerzo, rápidamente él y sus amigos se fueron a un lugar apartado de la universidad para que nadie los interrumpiera, y así poder conversar a gusto.

— Y bien — dijo Chu —, aquí estamos amigo mío creo que aquí nos podrás contar a gusto lo que te ha ocurrido.  
— Si, esperemos que sea algo importante — dijo Sonny con cierto tono sarcástico.  
— Es probable que no me crean — añadió Kai luego del comentario de Sonny —, pues a decir verdad ni yo mismo puedo creer que haya ocurrido.  
— ¡Oye pero que fue lo que te ocurrió! — Exclamo Chu preocupado — ¿Acaso te sucedió algo grave?  
— Nada de eso — respondió Kai con serenidad — ¿Recuerdan ayer cuando les dije que tenía algunas cosas que hacer?  
— Si — Respondió Chu — Lo recordamos muy bien, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tu tardanza?  
— A eso voy — continuó Kai en voz muy baja, que apenas pudo escuchársele, luego quedo un rato callado, como pensando, cada palabra que debía utilizar — Bueno, ayer me quede hasta muy tarde en un Centro de investigaciones.  
— ¡Ah! En un centro de investigaciones — interrumpió Sonny  
— Si — dijo Kai — En un centro de investigaciones, pues estaba investigando y leyendo haciendo esas dos cosas, se me fue el tiempo.

Los dos amigos se echaron a reír.

— ¡Ah, sí se ríen o dudan — dijo Kai —, no sabrán nada!  
— Esta bien, te creemos — dijo Chu.  
— Continúo pues — dijo Kai —, cómo les comente se me había ido el tiempo leyendo, cuando me percate era demasiado tarde.  
— ¿A qué hora te fuiste de ahí? — Preguntó Chu con interés  
— Exactamente a la una — respondió Kai  
– ¡Ah! Te fuiste a la una del centro de investigaciones — interrumpió Sonny, uno de cuyos defectos era una gran incontinencia de lengua —; supongo que hallaste algún tema de interés, amigo mío.  
— ¡Sonny! — Dijo Kai —, ya te he hecho observar más de una vez que eres muy indiscreto, y que eso te perjudica mucho cerca de las mujeres.  
— Tratemos de no bromear señores — exclamó Chu —, continua Kai, continua. ¿Por qué saliste tan tarde del centro de investigaciones?  
— Cómo ya te había dicho — dijo Kai —, se me paso la hora, pero eso no es lo importante.  
— ¿Y entonces, que es lo importante? — preguntó Chu, impaciente por saber que era.  
— No hubiese estado mal — dijo Sonny — que hayas conquistado a la encargada de la biblioteca.  
— ¡Silencio! — Dijo Chu  
— Bueno — dijo Kai, no dándole importancia a los sarcasmos que decía compañero – a causa de mi desvelo desperté muy tarde, mi madre como acostumbra sirvió mi desayuno, pero viendo la hora apenas pude tomar algunos bocados, y salí corriendo como un rayo.  
— ¿Y luego? – Pregunto Chu  
— Bueno, que sin darme cuenta en tan solo unos segundos estaba ya aquí – dijo Kai  
— ¿Dices que de tu casa a la universidad viniste en segundos, y corriendo? – Preguntó Sonny añadiendo luego bajo cierto matiz de impresión — Eso es imposible, ni siquiera en un carro podrías venir de tu casa a la universidad en segundos.  
— Sonny tiene razón — afirmó Chu terminando de escuchar el relato —, sabemos muy bien que tan lejos está tu casa de la universidad, lo más rápido que podrías venir es en un auto y tardarías mínimo unos veinte minutos.  
— Les digo la verdad señores — dijo Kai — creo que ahora comprenden mi estado de duda y sobre todo de intriga, ya que aun no logro comprender como ocurrió esto.  
— Bueno solo hay una forma de saberlo — dijo Chu  
— ¿Cuál? — Preguntaron Sonny y Kai a su vez  
— Vayamos a la pista de atletismo.  
— ¿A la pista de atletismo? — Preguntó Sonny — ¿Y que se supone que haremos ahí?  
— Supongo que quieres ver que tan rápido recorro el ovalo ¿Cierto? — preguntó Kai adivinando las intenciones de Chu.

Inmediatamente los tres se dirigieron a la pista de Atletismo, ya en el camino sacaban a conversación, cualquier tema que les viniera a la mente, esto para no despertar la menor sospecha pues no quería que nadie más los acompañara.

Una vez en la pista de atletismo Chu se dirigió a donde estaba Kai — Bien amigo mío, creo que ya sabes cuales son mis intenciones — dijo con seriedad —, recorre la pista lo más rápido que puedas, te tomaremos el tiempo, creo que sabrás el record establecido por la vuelta más rápida.

— Si, lo sé perfectamente, si mal no recuerdo es de dos minutos con diez segundos.  
— Veo que hasta eso te aprendes — dijo Sonny con cierto tono sarcástico.  
— Cualquiera sabría eso — dijo Chu —, ya que fue en el festival anual de la universidad.  
— Señores — dijo Kai con seriedad —, terminemos esto cuanto antes, no contamos con mucho tiempo, pues el segundo bloque está por comenzar.  
— ¡Cierto! — Exclamó Chu —, entonces cuando estés listo.

Kai se posiciono y al aviso de Chu este arranco con una velocidad que impresiono a ambos jóvenes, Kai corría lo más rápido que podía, pero por cosas del destino, esta vez no ocurrió lo mismo y a pesar de la velocidad con la que había iniciado no se le comparaba con la misma con la que fue capaz de llegar a la universidad. Se miro a si mismo mientras corría a toda velocidad, y no entendía lo que sucedía, sin duda algo andaba mal y tal circunstancia era para dejarlo más pensativo. Así que por los momentos opto por terminar de correr la pista y llegar nuevamente hasta la meta, una vez hecho esto, Chu detuvo el cronometro y se sorprendió al ver el resultado obtenido.

— ¿Cuánto hizo? — Preguntó Sonny al ver la expresión de su amigo.  
— ¡Es increíble! — exclamó Chu aun asombrado mirando el cronometro —, no solo rompió el record, también acaba de implantar una marca que creo que nadie podrá romperla.  
— ¿Cuánto hizo? — volvió a preguntar Sonny impaciente.  
— cuarenta y cinco segundos.  
— ¿Qué? — Exclamó Sonny asombrado — ¿Cuarenta y cinco segundos? Pero… eso es imposible ¿Acaso has tomado bien el tiempo?  
— Por supuesto que lo hice, sin duda esto es algo increíble, aunque creo que algo anda mal — dijo Chu al percatarse de Kai — vayamos a donde se encuentra Kai.  
— Si vayamos.

Chu y Sonny se dirigieron a donde esta Kai, quien luego de esa prueba se veía algo agitado.

— Bien amigo mío — dijo Chu —, déjame decirte que nos has impresionado con tu velocidad, no solo has roto el record que implantaron en el festival, si no que también has creado uno que estoy seguro que perdurara para toda la eternidad.  
— Es cierto — añadió Sonny —, y soy testigo de ello puesto que…  
— Se equivocan, no deberían impresionarse con eso — dijo Kai interrumpiendo a Sonny.  
— ¿Qué dices? – Dijeron a coro los dos amigos  
— Si bien es cierto inicie corrí a una buena velocidad, pero… esta no es la velocidad de la que hablaba, pues obviamente con la misma, no hubiese llegado nunca a la universidad.

Chu y Sonny se miraron las caras, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta, pero ninguno entendía ni comprendía la situación, luego se marcharon hacia el salón de clases, sin intercambiar palabra alguna.

Cómo era costumbre al finalizar cada clase, los tres se reunían para irse a sus casas, luego, cada uno tomo un camino distinto y se despidieron como buenos amigos que son, Kai para meditar, y pensar tomo el camino más largo.

Pero ¿Qué pensaba nuestro amigo? Sin duda tuvo una mañana llena de emociones, al principio era poseedor de una súper velocidad, que ni siquiera podía alcanzarse en un auto deportivo, y que tan de pronto se esfumase todo repentinamente. Era algo que por más que se le buscase alguna explicación, era difícil de comprender y entender. Mientras pensaba en esas cosas caminaba lentamente, ya estaba oscureciendo y se percato de ello al ver cómo se encendían las luces de los postes para iluminar las calles, así que para llegar más rápido a su casa tomo un atajo por uno de esos callejones poco transitados, pero al llegar al final del callejón, sintió que lo seguían, se volvió, pero no vio a nadie, pensó tal vez que eran ideas suyas y continuo su camino.

Una vez que termino de atravesarlo, pudo escuchar levemente unas voces, esta vez no cabía duda, lo estaban siguiendo. Su instinto no le engañaba así que trato de ser cauteloso y fijarse bien quien o más bien quienes eran sus seguidores y no pudo más que observar unas sombras tenues, quizás esto se debía a la mala iluminación de los postes y a la oscuridad que había en esas calles.

— Es el — dijo una de las sombras  
— ¿Estás seguro? — Respondió otro — Pues a mí no me parece sea él  
— Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías y haga cada uno lo que tiene que hacer — ordeno el que parecía ser el jefe.  
— ¿Quién anda ahí? – interrumpió Kai con voz fuerte.  
— ¡Ah! Joven — respondió aquel que había dado la última orden — estamos buscando a alguien y parece que tu cumples con las características de aquella persona, así que si es tan amable podría hacernos el favor de seguirnos sin oponer resistencia.  
— ¿Y porque habría de seguirlos? — Preguntó Kai algo molesto — ¿Quién les dice que soy yo al que buscan y no a otra persona?  
— Entonces veo que no quiere cooperar, no nos deja más opción que hacerlo a la fuerza.

Uno de los que estaba ocultos lanzo un dardo el cual le dio directamente a Kai en el cuello, este parecía ser una especie de tranquilizante ya que el joven luchaba por no caer tendido, pero al parecer este ya había hecho efecto, la vista empezaba a nublársele y sin más, repentinamente cayó al suelo, aquellos extraños seres aprovecharon su oportunidad y lo trasladaron a un lugar de cierta extrañeza.

El tranquilizante perdió su efecto a los pocos minutos y como si se tratase de un pestañeo lentamente empezó a recobrar el sentido, cuando despertó en su totalidad se vio en una especie de habitación muy oscura, pero era demasiado grande como para ser una habitación, y demasiado pequeño cómo para ser una casa. El joven rápidamente se puso de pie analizó el lugar, pero no reconocía nada de lo que estaba ahí ni de lo que veía, pues la oscuridad era tal que con dificultad podía identificarlas, de pronto escucho unos pasos, y se volvió rápidamente.

— Bienvenido — dijo alguien al entrar a aquel extraño espacio.  
— ¡Ah! De nuevo tu — dijo Kai reconociendo la voz del sujeto — ¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
— Mi nombre es Yui… Yui Horie, y soy el jefe de las sombras demonio.  
— ¿Sombras demonio? — preguntó Kai sorprendido al escuchar aquel nombre — Esto debe de ser alguna broma.  
— ¡Joven Kai, pronto sabrá, el motivo por el cual se encuentra aquí no se desespere! — dijo aquel misterioso personaje con mucha calma.  
— ¡Maldito, ya basta de juegos!, y de paso ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?  
— ¡Oh! Me impresiona tu actitud, eres un joven muy especial Kai, ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?  
— ¿De qué demonios hablas? — Preguntó Kai cada vez más confundido  
— ¡Uhm! Creí que eras más observador, pero veo que aun no te has dado cuenta de quién eres realmente ¿Cierto?  
— ¡Bastardo! Habla de una vez…  
— Me refiero al incidente de esta mañana, me imagino que te debes de estar preguntando por qué sucedió eso ¿O me equivoco?  
— Solo fue suerte — respondió Kai no queriendo darle más largas al asunto.  
— ¿De verdad? No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso… ¿Así que lo consideras cómo suerte? Bien veo que no te agrada mucho el tema de conversación, pero aun así me temó que las cosas no terminan aquí.

Kai lo miro atentamente con una mirada llena de coraje.

— Veras Kai, esa es la principal razón por la cual estas aquí, y es porque quiero que me demuestres esas habilidades que tú posees — dijo Yui en tono serio.  
— ¡Tonto! Ya te dije que yo no poseo ningunas habilidades, lo de esta mañana solo fue un poco de suerte.  
— ¡Silencio! — Gritó el desconocido — eso no fue una simple coincidencia, quiere decir entonces que tus poderes se están desatando poco a poco y de alguna u otra forma me mostraras esas habilidades.  
— ¡Imbécil! veo que no entiendes ¿Quieres que te demuestre?

Kai se precipito y se dirigió hacia donde estaba aquel extraño, pero de pronto cierta energía lo detuvo y lo empujo hacia atrás, haciéndolo retroceder diez pasos, y, debido a la fuerza de aquella energía el joven cayó sentado en el suelo.

— No tan rápido amiguito — respondió Yui— No tan rápido, primero pelearas contra estos sujetos, así veré tus habilidades.

Más de cien individuos parecidos a este misterioso ser, lo rodearon, los ojos de Kai se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad como si fuesen los de un gato.

— Y bien… ¿Ya estás preparado? — Preguntó Yui  
– Puedes ordenarles cuando quieras — dijo Kai, desafiante.

Rápidamente Yui hizo una señal con la mano, con la cual las sombras obedecieron y se dispusieron a atacar.

Aquel misterioso personaje conocido cómo Yui, pensó que Kai por no haber descubierto sus verdaderas habilidades moriría con algo tan insignificante, así que dio la espalda y se dispuso a retirarse pero al ver a uno de sus súbditos volar por encima de él así que se volvió y se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo apaleados. Aquellas misteriosas sombras o mejor dicho, monstruos lo atacaban con encarnizamiento, y mucha violencia, pero sus ataques no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerle daño a Kai, este los repelía fácilmente y con golpes certeros les hacía daño, tanto que estos quedaban tendidos en el suelo y no volvían a levantarse, en ocasiones se veía obligado a romperle los brazos o las piernas para dejarlos fuera de combate, así pues la pelea no duró mucho así que el joven se deshizo de todos sin hacer el menor esfuerzo.

Sin perder mucho tiempo se dirigió rápidamente a donde estaba situado aquel arrogante Yui, y comenzó a atacarlo, este se defendía y hacia las mil fanfarronadas, preguntándole a su adversario que si ese era todo el poder que tenia para demostrarle y que lo felicitaba por haber derrotado a sus súbditos de forma tan esplendida.

— Eres un tonto — dijo Kai — Acaso no te das cuenta, que soy una persona normal y no tengo ningún poder, sin embargo veo que se te está haciendo difícil defenderte.

Siguió entonces atacando a aquel misterioso jefe de sombras, hasta que este mismo no pudo hacer ya nada contra los ataques de Kai, una lluvia de golpes cayó sobre el que lo tiraron al suelo, Kai aprovecho que Yui estaba tirado en el suelo, se coloco tras él y le hizo una llave con su brazo izquierdo cómo si le estuviese ahorcando y con la otra mano lo golpeo con su puño repetidas veces en la cabeza, haciendo que botara sangre, ya agonizante Yui en sus últimas palabras dijo:

— No pensaba que esto iba a terminar así, aun sin mostrar tus poderes eres lo suficientemente fuerte, pero esto aun no ha terminado aquí y de seguro morirás. — Y diciendo esto murió.

— Jamás pensé que este sujeto fuese tan débil — pensó Kai luego de observar a su oponente ya muerto — no tuve tiempo si quiera de preguntarle qué era lo que realmente quería, creo que lo mejor será que busque como salir de aquí.

En el momento en que Kai, se dio la espalda una voz de aspecto muy tenebroso y bastante misterioso le hablo, haciendo que se estremeciera.

— Excelente demostración.

Kai se volvió y observó a alguien en el fondo de aquel extraño lugar, una tenue luz de un color azul muy oscuro se hizo presente en el lugar, donde claramente pudo dibujarse la silueta de aquel siniestro personaje.


	4. Capitulo 3: La voz de la esperanza

**Capitulo 3:**

**"La voz de la esperanza"**

Aquel lugar aún permanecía a oscuras, donde solo predominaba aquella tenue luz azul que le daba ese aire tenebroso y quizás un tanto escalofriante. Kai se había estremecido sin duda al escuchar aquella voz tan gruesa y tenebrosa de aquel personaje que había aparecido misteriosamente, pero aun con todo y eso el joven no dejaba intimidarse.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Kai desafiante.  
— Soy el jefe de este grupo de sombras que derrotaste, mi nombre es Gintaro — respondió aquel desconocido, quien al rato añadió — No cabe la menor duda, tu eres la persona que estaba buscando.  
— ¡Ja! Veo que eres otro demente más, como este que está ahí – dijo Kai señalando a Yui quien yacía muerto —, ya ves lo que le ha ocurrido por andar diciendo cosas sin sentido.  
— ¡Ya veo! — Exclamó Gintaro — Así que no quieres comprender la situación.  
— Ya me canse de estar escuchando sus estupideces, no sé que quieren de mi pero les aseguro que no obtendrán nada.

Gintaro no respondió, quedando todo en sumo silencio, el ambiente se torno muy tenso, Kai pasó varios minutos observando y analizando las fisonomías de aquel desconocido, Gintaro por su parte hacia lo mismo.

Aquel desconocido era de un aspecto obeso, pero un obeso de contextura fuerte, de gran estatura, su rostro tenía cierto aspecto gelatinoso con varias marcas que bien pudieran ser cicatrices, su cabello era negro y corto, de mirada fría y maligna.

Sus ropas eran difíciles de ver dado que el lugar era oscuro, y como bien sabemos la única luz que podría decirse, solo proporcionaba cierta iluminación era aquella luz azul , pero el brillo de esta no ayudaba mucho, así que Kai termino por concluir que las túnicas de este sujeto eran de un color muy oscuro.

Luego de analizar su fisonomía, continuo pensando el porqué aparecieron estas personas, ¿Qué querían de él? ¿Por qué pelearon con él? — Quizás la respuesta la obtendré cuando acabe con todo esto — pensó.

Gintaro no apartaba ni un instante su mirada de Kai, y este mismo pensaba:

Estoy seguro de que es él, no cabe la menor duda… su presencia lo delata, y la demostración de esta mañana no fue ninguna casualidad.

Kai se dispuso a atacarlo dio un gran salto dirigiéndose hacia Gintaro,  
y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a golpearlo en la cara, luego de eso, le clavó una fuerte patada en el estomago, Kai salto hacia atrás y quedo pensativo.

_Demonios, mis golpes no le hicieron ningún daño, y eso que lo golpee muy fuerte,_ pensó

Gintaro comenzó a mirar a Kai con indiferencia y cierta hipocresía, dando esos aires de superioridad hacia él. Al joven le molesto mucho la actitud que tomo aquel sujeto, así que salió nuevamente a atacarlo, esta vez lo ataco con más fuerza que la vez anterior y dándole aun más golpes, pero todo parecía en vano, ninguno de sus ataques le hizo daño alguno.

— Tus golpes solo me causaron cosquillas — dijo Gintaro, sonriendo un poco—, si me sigues atacando de esa manera te aseguro que no lograras mucho y, menos si incorporo estas esferas a mi cuerpo.

Kai no entendió de qué esferas hablaba y para no mostrarle temor ni miedo alguno replicó:

— ¿Acaso crees poder vencerme? — Exclamó desafiante — si acaso piensas intimidarme o infundirme miedo con esas palabras, veo claramente que te has equivocado de persona.

— Tanto tu mismo serás testigo Kai, atestiguaras tu propia muerte si no decides usar de una vez por todas esas habilidades que posees — dijo Gintaro sacándose en ese momento de su túnica las dos esferas plateadas, que había mencionado. Ambas tenían cierto brillo azul, a su alrededor y ambas destellaban una energía maligna fuera de nuestra imaginación.

El joven se sorprendió al ver aquellas esferas y sintió un pequeño escalofrió producto de la energía maligna que emanaban las mismas.

Rápidamente actuó y ataco a Gintaro, pero este dio un golpe en el hombro, pero el golpe fue muy débil, tanto que no reparo en el. Kai lo golpeo fuertemente en el rostro a tal magnitud la fuerza de aquel que hizo retroceder a Gintaro cinco pasos.

— Así es como debe ser Kai — dijo Gintaro enderezándose de aquel golpe recibido, a lo que agregó — Creo que necesitaras más que eso si quieres derrotarme.

Kai quedo pensativo, aquel golpe que recibió fue muy débil y no le hizo daño alguno. Analizó pues una vez más a su adversario, pero aunque no indicara que fuese un oponente fuerte decidió que era mejor no juzgar por las apariencias, pues sus aires y la confianza que tenia comenzaban a notarse muy extraños.

— Veo que te burlas, creo que no hay necesidad de burla pues tus golpes son aun más débiles que los míos, ya que me has golpeado aquí en el hombro —dijo tocándose el hombro donde fue golpeado — Y no me has hecho daño alguno.  
— ¡Exacto! — Respondió Gintaro — Ya verás cómo cambian las cosas, ya sabes que esto es una extensión de mi cuerpo, así que te felicito, serás el primero y el último que vea mi verdadero poder.

Gintaro introdujo aquellos objetos en su cuerpo, el ambiente del lugar cambio drásticamente, aquella energía sobrenatural comenzaba a hacer presencia, sus energías habían aumentado drásticamente.

Kai no presto atención a eso y fue directamente a atacarlo, una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas consecutivas, por parte de Kai asestaban contra Gintaro, en eso este le detiene uno de sus golpes en seco y sonríe, luego le dio un puñetazo que hizo volar al joven hasta el otro extremo de aquel extraño lugar.

Luego de haber recibido aquel fuerte golpe este se pone en pie rápidamente, lo que más le extraño fue que luego de recibir aquel ataque, siguiera aun con vida, y tan cierto es que aquel golpe le dolió, pero por suerte no le había fracturado ningún hueso, no le hizo ningún daño grave, pero si leve, si ese golpe lo hubiese recibido una persona común y corriente la hubiese matado en el acto.

Así que supuso que eso había sido simplemente pura suerte y comenzó a tener un poco de miedo, luego pensó:

_Demonios, si ese sujeto llega a atacarme de la misma forma de nuevo, no quedara rastro de mí, será mejor tener más cuidado_

Termino por ponerse de pie antes que Gintaro se acercara a él, y este mismo le dijo.

— Ya ves a esto me refería, al introducirlas a mi cuerpo obtengo mis verdaderos poderes y como has podido notar no soy alguien ordinario, alguien a quien quieras despachar de dos simples golpes. — Dijo de forma soberbia y añadiendo — Admito que eres bastante fuerte y muy resistente, pues nada más haber recibido ese golpe deberías estar ya muerto.

Kai furioso después de escuchar aquel comentario intento atacarlo, pero este no dejo siquiera que se acercara, Gintaro nuevamente comenzó a lanzarle una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas, muy pero muy fuertes y a la vez tan rápidas como la velocidad de la luz, al joven se le hacía muy difícil defenderse por la velocidad de aquellos ataques, le costaba mucho ver de dónde venían. Golpeado brutalmente, uno de esos golpes lo envió nuevamente al otro extremo del lugar.

Gintaro dando todo por terminado se volvió dando su espalda pero una vez más Kai se puso pie, aunque sus piernas estaban fallando un poco y casi no le respondían, sus ropas estaban todas rasgadas, producto de aquellos golpes y a las caídas en el suelo, estaba algo herido, sangraba un poco por el labio inferior y tenia raspones leves.

— ¡Vaya! — Exclamo Gintaro asombrado — Nunca había conocido a un ser tan obstinado. Eres muy resistente pero tal parece que no eres más que un simple masoquista. ¿Aun quieres seguir recibiendo semejante castigo? Prepárate para morir, porque ni aun mostrando tus poderes te salvaras de esta.

— ¡Ya cállate! — Grito Kai furioso — Esto no termina hasta que se termina.  
— Será como dices — replicó Gintaro — Pues me encargare de terminar esto ahora mismo. Será esta la última vez que te pongas en pie porque estoy decidido a eliminarte, vas a morir.

Kai no se molesto en contestar, furioso por haber sido insultado y por haberse burlado de él se dirigió a Gintaro de un salto pegándole una patada con todas sus fuerzas en el cuello, aquel impacto soltó un horrible estruendo esa patada era como para romperle el cuello, pero no hizo más que moverle la cabeza, Gintaro decidido a exterminarlo, volvió a darle otra lluvia de golpes, y de un brutal y devastador golpe lo envió de nuevo al otro extremo, esta vez estrellándolo contra la pared rompiéndose esta y cayendo los escombros encima del pobre Kai.

Una inmensa nube de polvo cubría casi todo el lugar, y esta vez Gintaro dio por finalizado todo. No cabía duda, esta vez aquel sujeto había acabado con Kai, y sintiéndose seguro de su triunfo declaro su victoria.

— Ahora si acabe con él, solo resulto ser una basura. — Dijo Gintaro —, no puedo creer que se preocuparan por semejante gusano.

Mientras que debajo de aquella montaña de escombros se encontraba un Kai, sin ánimos ni fuerzas para volver a levantarse de nuevo, estaba bastante cansado y muy herido, las esperanzas se le iban, y creía que iba a ser el fin de todo.

_Es inútil pensó; No puedo hacer nada contra él, este enemigo está fuera de mi alcance, si salgo nuevamente... de seguro me matara_

— ¡Levántate! — Respondió una voz  
— ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Kai aun aturdido por aquellos golpes  
— ¡Vamos Levántate! – insistió aquella voz que sonaba animadora.  
— Pero... es inútil si me levanto una vez más me matara — respondió Kai sin ánimos.  
— ¡No te rindas!, sigue luchando, y expulsa toda esa energía que se encuentra oculta en ti — respondió con más animo aquella voz que el joven creyó por unos instantes reconocer.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres...?  
— ¿Qué sucede? — Exclamo reprochándole — ¿Acaso ya llegaste a tu limite? No creo que te vayas a dejar vencer por ese monstruo ¡Vamos! Levántate, yo se que tu puedes acabarlo.  
— Esta bien — respondió Kai decidido — Lo haré

De pronto una leve vibración comenzó a sentirse en el suelo, Gintaro la sintió y se extraño de lo sucedido, pero en ese entonces se estremeció a pesar suyo cuando sintió un ligero aumento de energía que provenía de aquella montaña de escombros donde había enterrado a Kai, la vibración comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, unos destellos comenzaron a salir entre los escombros, saliendo estos disparados por una expulsión de energía, en eso aparece Kai poniéndose en pie, quitándose de encima algunos restos y sacudiéndose el polvo que tenia encima. El gigante Gintaro se sorprendió al encontrarse nuevamente de frente contra su adversario.

— Parece que no te mueres con nada— dijo Gintaro un tanto molesto — Bien espero que estés preparado, porque esta vez no va a haber ningún milagro que te salve.  
— Más bien tu eres el que deberías estar preparado — dijo Kai con una seriedad que impresiono Gintaro.

Kai cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a concentrarse, repentinamente abrió sus ojos y comenzó a expulsar una gran cantidad de energía, un gran brillo amarillo se vio al momento en que comenzó a expulsar aquel poder tan avasallante y una gran aura de color blanco acompañada por pequeños rayos azules empezó a rodearlo, el lugar donde estaban temblaba fuertemente y justo a los pies de Kai, se deformo el piso por completo, como si hubiese caído un meteorito en ese lugar, todo esto se debía a la gran energía expulsada.

— ¡Ha!

Kai lanzo un grito desgarrador, estallando así toda su furia, y expulsando aquellos poderes que tenia oculto en su interior.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede? — se pregunto Gintaro sorprendido — ¿Que significa esto?

Luego todo rápidamente se calmo, y no quedo más que aquella gran aura blanca rodeando a Kai, pero luego esta se desvaneció, parecía como que si el mismo la hubiese hecho desaparecer.


	5. Capitulo 4: Los asombrosos poderes

**Capitulo 4: **

**"Los asombrosos poderes de un verdadero guerrero"**

Kai estaba asombrado lentamente abrió sus manos, y aun quedaban los pequeños rayos rodeándolo, sin duda era el efecto tras haber desplegado aquel imponente poder que se encontraba oculto, y que desconocía totalmente ser acreedor de semejante poder. Así pues comenzó a lanzar puños y patadas probando, su velocidad y fuerza habiéndose incrementado estas de una manera inimaginable.

— Ya veo, así que a esto se refería este sujeto y por lo que veo el contenido de aquellos libros también era cierto — susurro Kai para sí.

Gintaro lo miraba sorprendido y confundido a la vez, no comprendía lo que acababa de suceder. El joven noto que estaba siendo observado por aquel gigante sujeto.

— Esto es increíble, ¡Más de lo que esperaba! — Exclamo Kai algo contento — Puedo ver que estas temblando.

Y dicho esto lanzo un puño tan potente que la fuerza de este creó una corriente de aire que se dirigió hacia Gintaro, este quito la cara pero el aire generado por aquel golpe lo hirió levemente en el rostro haciéndole una cicatriz similar a una cortada con una cuchilla muy filosa. Al ver esto se estremeció de tal modo que empezó a sentir algo de miedo, pero siendo tan orgulloso se resigno a la idea de temerle a aquel joven.

— Vaya veo que te has vuelto confianzudo — dijo Gintaro mirando el rostro tan lleno de confianza que tenia Kai en esos momentos. — Pero no es para tanto, no veo el motivo para que estés celebrando tu victoria tan anticipadamente, si pensaste que con esos trucos baratos tendrías alguna posibilidad, será mejor que lo olvides ni siquiera con eso te salvaras.

Kai ni se tomo la molestia en responder, así que en un parpadeo se situó frente a Gintaro, quien se percato justo cuando tenía ya a su oponente en sus narices, tal acción lo desconcertó por completo y le infundió algo de pánico, desesperado le lanzó un golpe a Kai el cual sin menor esfuerzo se lo detuvo con la mayor facilidad. Furioso Gintaro lanzo otro golpe y de la misma manera el joven lo evadió fácilmente.

— ¿Que sucede? — Pregunto Kai burlonamente a Gintaro — ¿No se supone que ibas a matarme?

En desquite Kai comenzó a propinarle una buena lluvia de golpes, pero a diferencia de la última vez sus golpes eran efectivos, el joven continúo atacándolo sin cesar y basto con darle una patada para hacer volar por los aires a Gintaro, estrellándose este contra una pared que daba a uno de los rincones de aquel escenario.

El gigante con su energía sobrenatural hizo volar los escombros que tenia encima de él, rápidamente se salió de ese lugar y se situó encima de estos. Esta vez sí estaba herido, sangraba por la nariz Kai pudo darse cuenta de ello y se sorprendió al ver el color de aquella sangre.

— ¡No puede ser! — exclamo Kai, entonces eso quiere decir que...

El color de aquella sangre era de un verde oscuro y emitía un olor bastante desagradable, se podría decir como si algo se estuviese pudriendo o en plena descomposición, el joven sintió algo de nauseas al principio, pero al notar que su enemigo estaba gravemente lastimado se le dibujo una fina sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Como puede ser que me haya hecho esto! — Grito Gintaro con gran impotencia y rabia — ¿Cómo es posible? Si hace un momento no me hacías ningún daño.  
— A decir verdad yo también estoy sorprendido — respondió Kai — Ya que desconocía totalmente este poder el cual se encontraba escondido en mi y mucho menos no sabía que estas eran mis verdaderas habilidades, ahora puedo comprender cual era tu interés en todo esto.

Gintaro se limpio la sangre que le salía de la nariz, repentinamente una vena se le broto en la sien y su energía maligna comenzó a incrementarse, tanto que aquel lugar empezó a temblar.

Sin duda a aquel sujeto se le estaba subiendo la sangre a la cabeza, Kai estaba sumamente tranquilo, y con una serenidad destacable aun conservando aquella serenidad que a veces le caracterizaba.

Rápidamente usando una velocidad increíble ataco a Gintaro antes que este perdiera totalmente el control y se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza, esta vez los golpes fueron tan fuertes que bastaron solo tres para hacerle más daño del que ya tenía.

_La única forma de acabar con todo esto – pensó; – es extrayéndole esas esferas, así todo terminara si continuo así esta pelea no acabara._

El gigante se había levantado nuevamente, Kai se dirigió hacia el caminando lentamente, a Gintaro le molesto mucho esos aires de confianza y la forma en cómo se dirigía hacia él, Gintaro lanzo varios ataques, los cuales Kai esquivo con gran facilidad, luego el joven le lanzo un golpe muy fuerte y certero al estomago de aquel monstruo, la magnitud de aquel golpe lo hizo escupir sangre. Y luego de la misma forma lo golpeo en donde se había introducido aquellas esferas, aquel ataque lo estrello contra el piso y lo enterró en la montaña de escombros.

Kai se dirigió hacia aquel lugar, de pronto comenzó a sentir un estruendo que provenía de aquellos escombros, Gintaro nuevamente con su energía expulsó los escombros que tenia encima, y muchos de estos se dirigieron a Kai, quien hábilmente esquivaba algunos y destruía otros con sus puños.

Aquel demonio estaba realmente furioso, repentinamente sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojizo, todo el lugar temblaba y se estremecía, no cabía duda Gintaro estaba transformándose.

Y al decir transformándose queremos decir que estaba tomando su verdadera apariencia, de pronto aquel extraño lugar comenzó a destruirse debido al fuerte temblor, Kai conservaba la calma y no parecía impresionado por lo que estaba sucediendo El lugar colapso y una inmensa nube de polvo cubrió todo y así como lo cubrió rápidamente se disipo, apareciendo en un campo rodeado por un bosque aquel cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras, las cuales producían destellos y centellas. Kai comenzó a mirar los alrededores pues le parecía conocido aquel lugar tanto al este como al norte habían montañas, el resto era puro campo cuyo pasto era de un verde demasiado bonito.

Después de haber observado todo eso la atención de Kai recayó en la de aquel individuo, que estaba transformándose claramente en un demonio, cuyo tamaño se incremento aun más, sus manos se fueron alargando y convirtiendo en inmensas garras, en sus antebrazos comenzaban a salirle una especie de garras similares a cuchillas, y tan filosas como navajas, tenía cuatro en cada brazo, sus pies al igual que las manos tenían inmensas garras curvas muy similares a las de un águila, su rostro cambio por completo, aquellos rasgos humanos los había perdido por completo, grandes y filosos dientes emergieron de la boca de aquel monstruo, ojos muy grandes y de color rojo, como ya habíamos mencionado y arriba de su cabeza tenía grandes y largos cuernos como los de un ogro.

Su voz cambio drásticamente, tomando un aspecto muy demoníaco, era mucho más gruesa. Finalmente aquel demonio completo su transformación, Kai termino de examinar la verdadera y nueva apariencia de Gintaro, y pudo darse cuenta que tenía un parecido enorme a aquellos demonios de la era feudal

— ¿Cómo es posible que exista un demonio de estos en esta época? —Se pregunto Kai, que luego al rato pensó: _Y ¿Cómo puede ser posible también de que exista esa persona? Todo esto es muy confuso._

Aquel demonio descargo una estruendosa carcajada.

— ¿Qué te parece mi verdadera apariencia Kai? ¡Mi poder ahora se ha multiplicado, veremos ahora si puedes vencerme con tus poderes! — exclamo Gintaro desafiante

Una sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en el labio de Kai, juzgándolo por su apariencia, pues pensó que como había aumentado su tamaño y volumen se había vuelto más lento.

Ambos combatientes se analizaron, se miraron por varios minutos, un liego viento comenzó a soplar y en lo que este se detuvo se dirigieron a una gran velocidad, y comenzaron a luchar el choque que hicieron al iniciar su combate fue sorprendente, causando un destello que ilumino el campo. Ambos estaban peleando a un nivel fuera de nuestra imaginación, la pelea hasta los momentos parecía pareja, Kai esquivaba todos los ataques del demonio, y Gintaro por su parte esquivaba los ataques de Kai. En un pestañeo el joven no reparo que su franela había sido desgarrada a causa de las garras de ese imponente demonio.

Ambos dejaron de atacarse y quedaron nuevamente frente a frente, pero guardando cierta distancia, en ese momento Kai se percato de su franela.

— ¡Diablos! Estuvo cerca — exclamo con gran sorpresa — Esas garras que tienen un filo demasiado peligroso, si me llegase a tocar con una de ellas, me rebanaría como a un trozo de pan.  
— ¿Sorprendido por el poder de mis garras? — Pregunto Gintaro — Tienen una gran capacidad, las puedo extender cuanto a mi me plazca, dime si habías visto algo tan sorprendente como esto.

_Lo juzgue mal _—_ pensó Kai _—_; He juzgado por su apariencia, pero es muy veloz, y ahora que ha incrementado sus poderes debo ser más cauteloso, de lo contrario podría herirme gravemente_

— ¿Qué te sucede? — Pregunto Gintaro al ver a Kai tan callado — ¿Piensas resignarte? Si no atacas tu, lo hare yo.

El demonio comenzó a lanzar ataques demasiado rápidos, Kai los esquivo todos, Gintaro continuaba atacándolo pero esta vez usando las garras, pero el joven más que todo lo que hacía era evadir esos ataques. Todo se nivelo cuando comenzó a atacar a Gintaro, y ambos empezaron una pelea extraordinaria, poco a poco se fueron elevando y sin darse cuenta ambos peleaban en los cielos.

Lo que realmente no se sabía era si Kai estaba usando su máximo poder, o aquello podía ser más que una simple prueba, para saber las capacidades de aquel colosal monstruo, lo cierto es que en el cielo se estaba presentando una de las peleas más sorprendentes jamás vista era algo que escapaba de nuestra imaginación. Pronto Kai comenzó a cansarse de aquel juego y empezó a responderle al demonio de una manera más seria, Gintaro sin duda esquivaba y evitaba algunos ataques, pero inevitablemente estaba siendo golpeado por muchos de ellos, en un mero descuido fue golpeado y enviado a tierra estrellándose contra el suelo.

Kai descendió, y espero a que Gintaro se pusiera de pie, pues sabía que él no se rendiría con un ataque tan simple.

— ¡Maldito! — Grito Gintaro saliendo disparado de aquel agujero — ¡Con que solo me estas poniendo a prueba! ¿Te crees astuto no? Puedo ver que esos no son tus verdaderos poderes... eres un canalla, nunca pensé que llegarías a ser tan fuerte.  
— Tú también eres muy fuerte — replico Kai - Y debo decir que tu tampoco has expulsado toda tu energía ¿O me equivoco? — Pregunto —Pero sabes... ya me estoy aburriendo de este juego, así que mejor le pondré fin a todo esto cuanto antes.  
— ¡Deja de presumir! — Exclamo Gintaro — No sé quién diablos te crees ahora, solo por tener esos poderes. Solo quería probar tus límites pero ya me harte de tus estupideces, me encargare de enviarte al infierno.

Gintaro lentamente se saco algo de la espalda, para su sorpresa Kai reconoció aquella fantástica arma.

— ¡Que! — Exclamo sorprendido — Pero ese es...  
— ¿Sorprendido? — Pregunto sarcásticamente Gintaro interrumpiendo a Kai.  
— ¡Oye! Responde ¿Como hiciste para obtenerlo? ¿Qué le hiciste a la persona portadora de esa arma?

Un sentimiento de intriga, confusión y quizás también de impotencia se apodero de Kai al ver como aquel demonio mostraba aquella imponente arma, que sin duda era de mucho valor y que significaba bastante para su legitima dueña.


	6. Capitulo 5: El arma de una hermosa

**Capitulo 5: **  
**"El arma de una hermosa exterminadora"**

La pelea se había detenido en cuestión, Gintaro tenía un arma sumamente poderosa la cual Kai había reconocido casi al instante en que este monstruo la había sacado tan repentinamente. Los ojos del joven solo se centraban en el arma y casi con su mirada también deseaba saber lo que le había pasado a su legítima dueña.

— Veo que quieres saber lo que le ha pasado a la persona que poseía esta arma — dijo Gintaro rompiendo los pensamientos de Kai —, pues te lo diré, hace pocos días tuve una batalla contra ella — refirió Gintaro mientras le contaba la historia a Kai — la muy tonta pensó que podría derrotarme y no resulto ser más que un estorbo así que...

— No me digas que… — dijo Kai algo vacilante, quien hizo una breve pausa y luego retomo el tema con algo de temor — ¿Acaso la asesinaste?  
— No seas tonto — exclamo Gintaro — ¿Que crédito me daría matar a un simple humano? antes de querer matarla había quedado inconsciente, así que le quitado esto — Dijo levantando la gigantesca arma — Pensé que sería inútil, pero después de todo me di cuenta que es un arma muy poderosa.  
— No cabe la menor duda ese es el hiraikotsu — dijo Kai reconociendo finalmente aquel boomerang gigante.  
— ¡Ah! ¿Con que lo conoces? — Pregunto el demonio sin sorprenderse — Y puedo saber ¿Cómo es que tienes conocimiento de esta arma?

— Solo digamos que en un par de ocasiones soñé con esa arma.

— Ya veo, entonces supongo que sabrás el poder de impacto que tiene el hiraikotsu ¿Crees poder resistirlo? – preguntó Gintaro desafiante con aquel arma.

De pronto una voz o más bien un grito interrumpe la conversación entre aquellos dos guerreros:

— ¡Kai, recupera el boomerang de Sango! — Grito una voz  
— Esa voz, es de... — Kai se volvió porque creyó reconocer en aquella voz, a una chica quien menos esperaba.

Era una dulce joven de belleza muy singular de quince a dieciséis años, tenía el cabello negro con ojos marrones y una tez blanca muy fina.

Tenía puesto un traje común de escuela japonesa compuesto por una blusa de manga larga con puños y el cuello de color verde cruzados por una línea blanca, en su cuello llevaba un pañuelo atado de color rojo; llevaba una falda corta por sobre las rodillas, con plises también de color verde, sus calcetas eran de color blanco, con zapatos tipo mocasines de color marrón.

El joven se sorprendió mucho al verla, tanto que creyó que se trataba de algo irreal.

— ¿Acaso eres tú?... Kagome Higurashi — dijo Kai vacilante — entonces…  
— Si soy yo Kai — respondió Kagome — ¿Por qué luces sorprendido?

— No, no es nada — dijo el joven —, es solo que me cuesta un poco creer que estés aquí.

— Por tu impresión, parece que esperabas a otra personita — respondió Kagome con cierto sarcasmo — Pero ahora no hay tiempo para juegos, Kai tienes que derrotar a ese monstruo, pero ten mucho cuidado ya que tiene unos fragmentos de la perla en su cuerpo.  
— Ya veo, con razón su energía maligna aumento considerablemente ya me extrañaba que unas simples extensiones de su cuerpo le dieran tanto poder. — Dijo Kai refiriéndose a las extrañas esferas que se había introducido Gintaro en aquella ocasión — A propósito Kagome ¿Esta aquí esa persona? Esa voz que escuche, y que me dio ánimos para seguir peleando, estoy seguro de que era ella.  
— Eso lo sabrás luego.

Kagome le guiño el ojo mostrando una sonrisa y empezó a alejarse rápidamente, pues no quería permanecer en ese lugar tan peligroso.

Mientras lo hacía le volvió a mencionar a Kai que debía recuperar el hiraikotsu de Sango y que contaría con su apoyo, mientras ellas lo estarían apoyando en un lugar más seguro.

¿Que me estarán apoyando? — se pregunto — entones eso quiere decir que...

— ¡Espera Kagome! ¿Hay alguien más contigo? — Grito Kai, pero ya Kagome estaba muy lejos como para escucharlo.

"_Realmente todo esto es muy confuso pensó; Primero, el incidente de la universidad, luego esta asombrosa energía que tengo, y por ultimo me encuentro en la era feudal". _

— ¡Ah! Veo que nos espiaban — exclamó Gintaro — ¡No quiero espectadores!  
— ¡Oye! La pelea es conmigo — replico Kai —, yo soy tu oponente ¿Por qué no terminas lo que acabas de comenzar?  
— Cierto, primero te matare a ti y luego a esas chicas.  
— Te quiero ver intentándolo.

Gintaro se dispuso a atacar usando el hiraikotsu.

— ¡Prepárate! ¡Hiraikotsu!

Kai esquivo todos los ataques que el demonio hacia con el hiraikotsu, luego aquel gigantesco boomerang regreso a manos del perverso monstruo.

— Eres hábil — dijo Gintaro, reconociendo las habilidades de Kai.  
— Es inútil que intentes atacarme con el hiraikotsu — replicó — conozco a la perfección esa técnica y lo que puede hacer, no ganaras nada si sigues atacándome de esa manera.  
— Simplemente aun no me acostumbro a esta técnica aunque solo me sirvió de calentamiento, pero también puedo utilizarla de esta manera.  
— Cuando estés listo — dijo Kai

Gintaro se preparo una vez más para atacar, se tomo unos segundos y lanzo aquel ataque.

— ¡Toma esto! ¡Hiraikotsu!

Aquel gigantesco boomerang fue arrojado con una fuerza sorprendente, Kai espero a que estuviera cerca de él para esquivarlo, y cuando este estaba próximo a golpearlo, el joven desapareció y apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en los cielos, pero para su sorpresa el hiraikotsu lo había seguido y estaba nuevamente cerca de él.

— ¡Pero como rayos hizo eso! — exclamó Kai atónito ante aquella siniestra técnica.

Sin demorar mucho, reacciono rápidamente, y empezó a volar a una gran velocidad huyendo de aquel ataque, luego miro hacia atrás y vio que el hiraikotsu lo seguía no importase a donde fuera.

— Este maldito es un astuto, sabe cómo dirigir el hiraikotsu hacia la energía de su oponente.

Efectivamente era como si el hiraikotsu leyese todos los movimientos de Kai, mientras el daba vueltas en el cielo intentando deshacerse de aquella molesta técnica, en eso se le ocurrió una idea y decidió ponerla en práctica al instante desapareciendo misteriosamente, repentinamente el hiraikotsu comenzó a dirigirse hacia el lugar donde estaba Gintaro.

— Pero ¿Que le sucede a esta cosa? — Exclamo Gintaro — Este inútil boomerang piensa atacarme, pero ¿A dónde se habrá ido aquel mocoso?  
— ¡Aquí estoy! — dijo Kai

Al escuchar la voz del joven Gintaro se estremeció y se volvió rápidamente pero antes volverse por completo, Kai le asesto un rodillazo en el abdomen privando al gigantesco monstruo, luego el hiraikotsu lo remato golpeándolo en la espalda, aquel impacto fue tan fuerte que lo envió hacia el suelo y estrellándose contra este, provocando así un fuerte estruendo.

— ¡Muy bien! — Grito Kagome — ¡Logro que se deshiciera del hiraikotsu! Ves ya te dije Sango que podrías recuperarlo.

Sango, la joven con quien se encontraba con Kagome, era una encantadora mujer de dieciséis a diecisisiete años, de cabello castaño largo, el cual tenía amarrado con una coleta de color rojizo, ojos marrones, y teniendo una nariz ligeramente arremangada, dientes admirables y una tez marmolea de rosa y de ópalo.

Su vestimenta estaba conformada por un traje completamente negro algo ajustado al cuerpo, este contaba con una especie de armadura hecha con huesos de yökai, dicha armadura estaba compuesta por un par de hombreras, unas canilleras y una solapa que la protegía en la región abdominal y se extendía hasta las piernas, poco más arriba de las rodillas.

En ese momento Sango estaba alegre, pues la noticia de que recuperaría su hiraikotsu la hacía feliz pero también se sonrojo un poco al ver que ese joven tuviera la molestia en recuperarlo para ella.

— ¿Crees que este bien que dejemos que pelee solo contra ese monstruo? — Pregunto Sango  
— ¡Sí! sería demasiado arriesgado que nos involucremos en una pelea tan peligrosa — Respondió Kagome, con una seguridad que tranquilizo a su amiga.  
— Solo espero que todo termine pronto — dijo Sango con cierto tono de preocupación

Kai al ver que su idea había dado resultado, descendió para tomar el gigantesco boomerang, lo observo por un breve instante, y cuando se acerco a él un aroma encantador como un perfume de rosas salió del hiraikotsu.

— ¡Qué bien huele! — Dijo Kai respirando profundamente — Es increíble que a pesar de estar en manos de ese yökai aun conserve el aroma de Sango.

Kai tomo el hiraikotsu desenterrándolo de aquel lugar y luego se volvió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba escondida Kagome, y noto a una segunda persona en ese lugar. Al joven le paso la idea de quien podía ser pero no dijo nada, solo se contento con mostrar el hiraikotsu, mientras que Kagome con señas le indicaba que todo estaba bien.

El joven tomo el hiraikotsu por uno de los extremos y comenzó a dirigirse hacia ese lugar para entregarle el arma a Kagome, o mejor aun a su verdadera dueña, de pronto Gintaro sorpresivamente atacó a Kai a traición sujetándolo por los brazos haciendo que este soltara el enorme boomerang.

— ¡Ah! Miserable, me atrapo — exclamo Kai  
— No dejare que te apoderes del hiraikotsu — dijo Gintaro —, es mío, y lo gane en esa batalla y por ningún motivo dejare que me lo arrebaten.

Kai aprovecho un momento en donde Gintaro no le sujeto con la fuerza suficiente y se impulso de las piernas de este dándole un cabezazo en la quijada, esto logro liberarlo de aquel agarre, luego le dio un codazo en el rostro y dio una vuelta hacia atrás donde le golpeo con una patada en la espalda la cual hizo volar por los aires a Gintaro, estrellándose luego con una gigantesca roca quedando está hecha pedazos.

Kai aprovecho y corrió hacia el hiraikotsu, lo tomo rápidamente y lo arrojo hacia donde estaba Kagome, cayendo este incrustado a unos veinticinco pasos de distancia.

— ¡Maldición! — Exclamo Kai — lo lance mal.

En ese momento Sango decide ir por su hiraikotsu

— Kagome tu quédate aquí, yo iré por él — dijo Sango levantándose y echando a correr hacia su arma.  
— ¡Sango! No vayas — grito Kagome

Mientras Sango corría hacia su Hiraikotsu, Gintaro expulso de manera brusca sus poderes haciendo volar un centenar de piedras. Una vez recobrado de aquel ataque pudo observar a Sango dirigirse hacia el boomerang, y actuando rápidamente salió a una gran velocidad para atacarla

— ¡No lo permitiré! — exclamo Gintaro enloquecido

En el momento en que Sango llegó, observo que una gran sombra oscurecía todo, llevo su vista hacia arriba y vio que tenia a aquel colosal demonio justo frente a sus ojos. Gintaro lanzó un ataque con sus garras, pero hábilmente Sango pudo esquivarlo, pero para mala suerte, este había lanzado un segundo ataque, el cual la bella exterminadora no puedo esquivar. Gintaro había utilizado en aquel ataque la extensión de sus garras, hiriéndola gravemente en su abdomen y en ambas piernas.

Sango luego de haber recibido ese ataque cayó al suelo, parte de su traje de exterminadora había sido desgarrado dejándole la parte del medio y del pecho plenamente al descubierto, apenas y unos pocos trozos podían cubrirla. Estaba muy mal herida, y empezaba a sangrar su visión pronto comenzó a debilitarse y a ver algo borroso.

Gintaro se situó frente a ella y afilando sus garras se preparo para atacarla.

— ¡Muere! — grito Gintaro agitando su brazo para destazar a la pobre exterminadora.  
— ¡No! — grito Kagome desesperada

De pronto se escucho un crujir y una salpicadura de sangre salió disparada esparciéndose en el suelo, unas gotas más se veían caer de aquella filosa garra de la cual aun corría sangre, pero en eso se ve una mano aguantando o más bien forcejeando con aquella garra.

Kai había detenido aquel ataque y se interpuso entre Gintaro y Sango, pero algo más había ocurrido. Antes de detener el ataque, este había recibido parte de este, para salvar a la hermosa joven, ataque que le había hecho un gran daño al joven hiriéndolo desde su hombro derecho hasta su abdomen, dejándole una gran cicatriz. Luego con lo que le quedaba de fuerza en ese momento, apretó fuertemente la garra del demonio haciéndolo pegar un grito o mejor dicho un alarido de dolor, esta comenzó a agrietarse hasta romperse finalmente, y rápidamente golpeo al demonio tan fuerte que lo envió hacia una de las montañas que se encontraban en aquel campo. Luego de eso, cayo sentado en el pasto junto a Sango.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto Kai —, por favor… resiste.  
— Descuida, mis heridas no son tan graves — respondió Sango —, pero tú...  
— No te preocupes por mí — dijo Kai, examinando con la vista a Sango.

Kai intentaba cerciorase de cuan grave eran las heridas de Sango en ese momento, pero luego noto que ella hacia todo lo posible por querer cubrir parte de su cuerpo con algunos de los pedazos de ropa que aún le quedaban.

— ¡Ten, no es muy cómoda, pero te cubrirá bien! — le dijo el joven con cierto cariño.

Kai como todo caballero se había quitado su franela y se la había ofrecido a Sango para que se la colocara encima y se pudiera cubrir bien. Sango al principio vacilo un poco pero con algo de timidez acepto la oferta del joven y tomo la franela.

— Descuida, no mirare nada lo prometo — dijo Kai —, solo permíteme que te ayude.  
— Esta bien.

Sango confió en lo que le dijo el joven y este le ayudo a ponerse la franela que él le había ofrecido. La franela esta estaba algo llena de sangre, la bella exterminadora reparo en ello cuando vio sus manos manchadas y sobre todo al sentir lo húmedo de la franela, rápidamente subió la mirada y se fijo en Kai y en la herida que este tenía, aun estaba sangrando mucho y lo veía palidecer. En eso llegó Kagome para socorrerlos.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? — pregunto Kagome preocupada por lo ocurrido.

La joven rápidamente había sacado su botiquín de primeros auxilios de su mochila y luego reparo su vista en Kai, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados aguantando el dolor de aquella herida, y al verlo en ese estado inmediatamente se puso a atenderlo.

— ¡Oh No! — Exclamo asustada —Mírate estas bañado en sangre y tu herida es muy grave, deja que te cure.

Kai rechazo las atenciones de Kagome, sabía que el demonio vendría en cualquier momento, y que ellas debían irse cuanto antes de ahí.


	7. Capitulo 6: Un sacrificio por amor

**Capitulo 6:**

**"Un sacrificio por amor"**

En aquel momento Kagome se disponía a prestar su ayuda para curarle las heridas a Kai, ayuda que rechazo rotundamente y solo le pidió de la manera más cortes que se fueran de ese lugar lo antes posible.

— ¡No! no es necesario que lo hagas — exclamó Kai frenando la ayuda de Kagome —, agradezco tu preocupación, pero ahora más importante la vida de ustedes que la mía, por lo tanto deben irse cuanto antes de aquí.  
— ¿Por qué no quieres que te cure? — Preguntó Kagome algo angustiada — ¿Acaso no estás viendo la gravedad de tus heridas?

— Porque Sango necesita más esa atención que yo, en serio, no te preocupes por mí yo estaré bien. Solo debo derrotar a ese demonio y lo más probable es que aparezca aquí muy pronto para matarnos.  
— ¡Pero qué cosas estás diciendo! — Exclamó Kagome angustiada por la situación — Estas muy mal herido ¿Aun así piensas enfrentar a ese monstruo? ¡Te matara!  
— Es muy probable — respondió Kai — Es muy probable que muera como también existe la posibilidad de que salga con vida pero... es mejor a que yo muera, y ustedes se salven. Pues no me perdonaría si las llegasen a matar, en especial a Sango a quien acabo de salvarle la vida, sería imperdonable que ese monstruo le hiciera más daño del que ya tiene hecho.

Kai dijo esas palabras con un sentimiento que no pudo pasar por alto y Kagome lo noto.

— Esta bien — respondió Kagome, pero prométeme que saldrás vivo de esta.  
— Te doy mi palabra — Dijo Kai con una seguridad que tranquilizo a la linda miko del futuro — Ahora ¡váyanse! ese demonio se está acercando.  
— Kai — dijo la voz débil de Sango — No permitas que ese demonio te mate, por favor. Yo estoy segura que podrás derrotarlo, tienes que hacerlo, solo tienes que expulsar toda esa energía que tienes oculta, y saldrás vencedor.  
— ¡Lo intentare! — Dijo mirándola a sus ojos — ¡Lo intentare! Y si vivo después de esto, me gustaría volverte a ver.

Sango no comprendió el interés que tenía el joven en volverla a ver, y quedo pensativa al escuchar eso.

— Esta bien, pero debes acabar con él, y prometerme que saldrás con vida.  
— Te lo prometo — Dijo Kai lanzándole una mirada fija y profunda a Sango, tan solo ese instante, ese segundo parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido, pero se vio interrumpido cuando sintió la presencia de Gintaro muy cerca. — Dense prisa, ese monstruo esta casi aquí.

Kagome se subió a Sango en su espalda y se apresuro en partir corriendo a la rapidez que sus piernas le permitían. Kai las siguió con la vista y no les quito la mirada ni un instante. Estando ya ambas fuera de peligro, Gintaro llegó al lugar donde se encontraba Kai, y estaba realmente furioso. 

— ¡Ah! ¡Veo quieren escapar! ¡No lo permitiré! — grito Gintaro.

Este se precipito apresuradamente hacia donde escapaban las chicas, ignorando por completo a Kai, al joven le enfureció no el hecho de ser ignorado, sino más bien por el hecho de querer acabar con la vida de Sango y Kagome. Fue entonces cuando Kai, con una gran velocidad desapareció repentinamente y apareció frente a Gintaro. 

— ¡Espera! — Exclamó — Tú y yo aun no hemos terminado, será mejor que te calmes y termines lo que has empezado.  
— ¡Ah! ¿Deseas continuar? — Pregunto Gintaro — Pero mírate, dudo mucho que en esas condiciones logres continuar ¿Tanto así deseas morir? Muy bien, cumpliré tu deseo te matare rápidamente y sin sufrimiento — Dijo mientras extendía sus afiladas garras.  
— ¡Muy bien! ¡Lo intentare!  
— Es inútil, cualquier intento que hagas será en vano, mejor resígnate.  
— ¡No estés tan seguro!

Kai comenzó a concentrarse y lentamente el aura blanca fue apareciendo poco a poco hasta que esta se encendió como una flamante llama rodeada por pequeños rayos, pero de pronto lanzo un feroz grito expulsando de manera imponente su poder. Aquella expulsión hizo que Gintaro cayera de rodillas.

¡Maldito! pensó Gintaro ¿Cómo puede tener aun tanto poder en esas condiciones? ¿Acaso no posee un límite?

— Veo que has decidido usar todos tus poderes — dijo Gintaro mientras se ponía en pie.

En el rostro de Kai se dibujo una fina sonrisa mostrando mucha confianza, y a pesar de haber expulsado de manera violenta su energía esta iba aumentado más y más, de la misma manera que aquella aura incrementaba su tamaño. Gintaro quedo atónito al ver que aun podía seguir expulsando más poder.

— Pero... ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó Gintaro aterrado — ¿Acaso piensas morir? Eres un tonto, si sigues elevando así tus poderes morirás, porque tu cuerpo no lo resistirá.  
— Tal vez si — dijo Kai — Es probable que muera, pero no sin antes haberte aniquilado.  
— No me digas que tienes pensado morir junto conmigo, pues esa sería una gran estupidez ¿Acaso piensas que me quedare de brazos cruzados?  
— Jamás te adelantes a los hechos, imbécil… mis intenciones no son las que piensas.

Cada instante que pasaba Kai aumentaba su energía más y más, esto le causo cierto temor a Gintaro haciendo que cayera en la desesperación, y se precipito sobre Kai, pensando aun que este quería autodestruirse y morir junto con él. 

— Pero ¿Que resplandor es ese? — pregunto Kagome al ver cierta claridad en el cielo. — ¡Imposible!  
— ¡No! — Grito Sango — Morirá si sigue aumentado así sus poderes.

Aquella aura despedía un gran resplandor y pronto la claridad en aquel punto se hizo presente en el cielo, aquel despliegue de poder comenzó a causar fuertes vientos y las ondas de energía comenzaron a expandirse por toda la región.

_No estoy seguro si esto funcionara, _pensó Kai_; pero más vale correr el riesgo, así solo de esa forma se que Sango estará a salvo_

— ¡Te cumpliré tu deseo! — grito Gintaro

Gintaro quien ya estaba frente a Kai extendió su garra y se dispuso a cortarlo, pero lo que no se esperaba era que Kai le detuviera nuevamente la garra con su mano, esta comenzó a sangrar debido a que se estaba cortando por el filo de esta. Pero rápidamente Gintaro no dejó pasar la oportunidad y abrió su gigantesca boca, comenzando a crear una especie de bola de fuego, el joven con la mano que aun tenia libre detuvo aquella bola antes que saliera de la boca de Gintaro, y con un poco de esfuerzo logro cerrarle la boca, luego con la mano que tenia sostenida aquella garra comenzó a apretarla fuertemente hasta romperla en pedazos haciendo que el monstruo se tragase aquella energía y lanzando un grito de dolor.

Aprovecho entonces para patearlo en el estomago y hacer que se alejara. Estando ya unos pasos lejos de él Kai se concentro nuevamente y se posiciono de tal forma que parecía como si estuviese sosteniendo una bola imaginaria, de repente en el centro de sus dos manos comenzó a crearse una energía de color azul cuyo centro era blanco, esta aumento un poco de tamaño, despidiendo así varios destellos.

_Espero que no se dé cuenta _pensó_; necesito concentrarme un poco más_

— ¡Maldito seas! ¡Morirás! — grito Gintaro furioso

Kai ya había concentrado en aquella bola la energía suficiente, Gintaro se percato de ello pero era demasiado tarde, este se había dispuesto a lanzar aquella energía. 

— ¡Es ahora o nunca! — Grito Kai — ¡Ha!

Aquella bola de energía se transformo en un poderoso rayo de energía, Gintaro se vio paralizado ante tal técnica, pero rápidamente reaccionó y abrió su boca tan grande como pudo para intentar tragarse aquel poder. 

En efecto el demonio recibió el impacto, pero pudo sostener el poder en su boca, y empezó a resistirse contra aquella poderosa energía.

— ¡Maldición, lo detuvo! — Exclamo Kai  
— ¡Eres un maldito! — Exclamo a su vez Gintaro telepáticamente — Pensabas eliminarme con este poder, pues ahora tu propia técnica será quien te elimine, porque pienso devolvértela.

Kai continuaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, pues la cantidad de energía que se requería para realizar aquella técnica era demasiada, pero no dándose aun por vencido, hizo un pequeño esfuerzo y logro multiplicar el poder de aquella técnica, aumentando su intensidad y fuerza.

Pero Gintaro no hizo las cosas fáciles pues aun se resistía, ya que peleaba y sobre todo se resistía ante aquella cantidad de poder, pero aquella resistencia comenzaba a hacérsele inútil ya que su cuerpo no podía aguantar tanta energía, así que también haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo comenzó a generar desde su garganta aquella bola de fuego contrarrestando así el ataque realizado por el joven. Tan pronto comenzó a generarse dicha resistencia, la tierra empezó a temblar de manera inesperada. 

— Pero ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Qué es ese estruendo? — preguntó un joven con atuendo rojo.  
— ¡Proviene de aquellas montañas Inuyasha! — exclamo un joven con vestimentas de monje — Observa el cielo está oscuro solo en ese lugar.  
— ¡Pronto! Miroku probablemente ahí es donde se encuentra Kagome – respondió el joven que había sido llamado por el nombre de Inuyasha.

Mientras Kagome y Sango observaban con gran asombro el gran choque que se producía en ese campo de batalla. El esfuerzo que hacia Kai, y la forma en cómo se resistía el demonio era algo simplemente sorprendente.

Aquellos jóvenes llegaron rápidamente al el lugar de la batalla, encontrando a Kagome y a una Sango mal herida observando la pelea.

— ¡Inuyasha! — exclamo Kagome dándose cuenta de la presencia del joven.  
— ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí Kagome? — Pregunto Inuyasha asombrado — ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Kagome en un corto resumen le explico la situación a Inuyasha.

— Es increíble la cantidad de poder que se siente — exclamo a su vez Miroku  
— Kagome quédate aquí, iré a acabar con ese monstruo.

— ¡No vayas Inuyasha!

Inuyasha de igual forma se dirigió al lugar de la pelea no prestando atención a las palabras de Kagome.

— ¡Maldición! — Exclamo Kai – ¿Cuánto más resistirás?  
— ¡Oye muchacho! — Grito Inuyasha — ¡Hazte a un lado y déjame acabar con ese monstruo! 

Kai se volvió, y efectivamente Inuyasha estaba tras el desenvainando a colmillo de acero. 

— ¡Ah! Con que eres tu Inuyasha — dijo Kai — ¡Lo siento, pero no puedes ayudarme! Esta es mi pelea y no quiero que te involucres en ella.  
— ¿Qué? ¡Pero qué estás diciendo! — exclamo el hanyö — Mira el estado en que te encuentras, dudo mucho de que puedas acabar con él en esas condiciones.

En este instante Kai le dio dirigió una mirada desafiante a Inuyasha, quien se sorprendió e intimido un poco, pues sabía que si intervenía se las tendría que ver con un oponente poderoso, y a juzgar por la condición que tenia Kai en esos momentos, Inuyasha no querría luchar con él, así que comprendió la actitud del joven y guardo su espada.

— ¡Entiendo! — Dijo Inuyasha —, dejare todo en tus manos, pero te arrepentirás si ese demonio queda con vida.  
— ¡Ah pero si no es más que un hanyö! – Exclamo Gintaro — Seres inferiores como tú no deberían estar aquí ¿O es que acaso quieres morir junto con él?  
— ¡Maldito! ¿Qué dijiste? — exclamó Inuyasha realmente enfadado.  
— ¡No pierdas el tiempo! — Gritó Kai – ¡Ve y protege a los demás!–  
— Keh Como quieras, pero no vayas a morir Kai– Inuyasha dio un salto retirándose del encuentro  
— ¡Creo que es momento de que todo esto termine! — dijo Gintaro a Kai en el momento en que comenzaba a incrementar su técnica.

Ciertamente, hizo un esfuerzo e intento devolverle aquel poder a Kai, pero el joven reunió todas sus fuerzas, y logro multiplicar de una manera inimaginable el poder de aquella técnica.

— ¡HA! — grito Kai con todas sus fuerzas a medida que desplegaba aquel sorprendente rayo de energía. Gintaro no pudo soportar semejante poder y comenzaba a desintegrarse, una vez que lo impacto por completo el asombroso rayo de energía hizo polvo a aquel demonio en cuestión, no quedando si quiera rastro alguno de él. Aquella técnica siguió a su paso destrozando una montaña que había a lo lejos generando así una gran explosión la cual ocasiono un gran estruendo y una fuerte ventisca.

Luego de eso, Kai no se pudo contener y palideciendo se dejo caer al suelo victorioso. Estaba completamente exhausto, sangraba demasiado, y visión comenzaba a tornarse borrosa, y exhalando una gran sonrisa quedo completamente inconsciente.


End file.
